Leli's Survivor: Cameroon
Leli's Survivor: Cameroon is the sixth season of Leli's Survivor series and features 16 new castaways, and two returnees, battling it out to become the Sole Survivor. It was also the first season to feature Redemption Island. The season started casting while All Stars was taking place. After a couple of days the cast was announced. The season began on the 26th of December. The Edea tribe, carrying the tribe color pink, consisted of Caleb, Daniele, Dono, Jeff, Joe, Jordan, Link, Matt G. and Trey. The Minta tribe, carrying the tribe color yellow, consisted of Brendon, Brian, Ethan, Fred, Hannah, Matt K., Mickey, Mona and Porsche. On day 19 the two tribes merged into the Fulani tribe, carrying the tribe color darkgreen, consisting of Brendon, Daniele, Dono, Hannah, Jeff, Joe, Link, Matt G., Mona and Trey. Castaways The Game Voting history Redemption Island Redemption Island gave previously voted off contestants a chance to come back into the game, by competing in daily duels for a shot at returning. After a person got voted off they were sent to Redemption Island. Once there, they would face off against the next person voted out. The winner would stay on Redemption Island, while the loser would be sent home for good. 'Redemption Island Progress' 'Duel 1: Matt K. vs. Fred' Task: Matt K. and Fred were tasked with creating a flag for Redemption Island, using all tools available. They had to incorporate the logo and the color used on Redemption Island, black. *'Matt K.:' http://i.imgur.com/T8W7Z *'Fred:' Was not able to submit a flag. **WINNER: Matt K. 'Duel 2: Matt K. vs. Mickey' Task: Matt K. and Mickey were given a thread each. The person who would be able to post the most times in their thread within 24 hours would win the challenge and stay on Redemption Island. *'Matt K.:' Was able to post 911 times. *'Mickey:' Was able to post 12012 times. **WINNER: Mickey 'Duel 3: Mickey vs. Caleb vs. Porsche' Task: Mickey, Caleb and Porsche were given twelve pictures. Their job was to decide which six pictures were taken in Cameroon, and which six weren't. The two with the most correct answers woud stay on Redemption Island. The person with the least correct answers would be out. *'Mickey:' Got 4 correct answers. *'Caleb:' Got 0 correct answers. *'Porsche:' Got 4 correct answers. **WINNERS: Mickey and Porsche 'Duel 4: Mickey vs. Porsche vs. Ethan' Task: Mickey, Porsche and Ethan were given twelve pictures, this time of real Survivor moments. They had to guess which season each picture was from. The person with highest amount and second highest amount of correct answers would stay on Redemption Island. The person with the lowest amount of correct answers would go home. *'Mickey:' Got 12 correct answers. *'Porsche:' Got 12 correct answers. *'Ethan:' Got 6 correct answers. **WINNERS: Mickey and Porsche 'Duel 5: Mickey vs. Porsche vs. Brian' Task: Mickey, Porsche and Brian were given three pictures with jars of either gumballs, corks or pieces of candy. Their job was to guess how many were in each jar. The person longest from the correct answers would be eliminated. *'Mickey:' Was 247 points from the correct answers. *'Porsche:' Was 146 points from the correct answers. *'Brian:' Was 204 points from the correct answers. **WINNERS: Porsche and Brian 'Duel 6: Porsche vs. Brian vs. Hannah' Task: Porsche, Brian and Hannah were given statements made by themselves, where two words were removed. Their job was to find out which words were missing. The person who was able to find the least amount of words would be eliminated. *'Porsche:' Got 8 words correct. *'Brian:' Got 7 words correct. *'Hannah:' Got 8 words correct. **WINNERS: Porsche and Hannah 'Duel 7: Porsche vs. Hannah vs. Mona vs. Matt G.' Task: All four had to post as many times as they could in the same thread, but there had to be 30 minutes between each post. The two people who would be able to post the most times would stay on Redemption Island. The two people who would post the least would be eliminated. *'Porsche:' Posted 4 times. *'Hannah:' Posted 23 times. *'Mona:' Posted 28 times. *'Matt G.:' Posted 24 times. **WINNES: Mona and Matt G. 'Duel 8: Mona vs. Matt G. vs. Link' Task: Mona, Matt G. and Link were given the same sliding puzzle. The two people who would be able to solve the puzzle and get the most points would stay on Redemption Island. The loser would go home for good. *'Matt G.:' Got 499468 points. *'Mona:' Got 199468 points. *'Link:' Got 527040 points. **WINNERS: Matt G. and Link 'Duel 9: Matt G. vs. Link vs. Brendon' Task: Matt, Link and Brendon had to find as many hidden treasures as they possibly could. A total number of ten treasures were hidden. The two people who would find the most would stay on Redemption Island, while the loser would be eliminated. *'Matt G.:' Found 10 hidden treasures. *'Link:' Found 4 hidden treasures. *'Brendon:' Found 10 hidden treasures. **WINNERS: Matt G. and Brendon 'Duel 10: Matt G. vs. Brendon vs. Daniele' Task: Matt, Brendon and Daniele were given eight paintings and eight prices. Their job was to match the right painting with the right price. The two people with the most correct matches would stay on Redemption Island. The loser would go home for good. *'Matt G.:' Got ? correct matches. *'Brendon:' Got ? correct matches. *'Daniele:' Got ? correct matches. **WINNERS: TBA Returning Castaways So far, no castaways from ''Cameroon ''have returned for any other season. Category:Leli's Survivor series